User talk:TheUltimateKoopa
Uh.... First off, don't swear on pages. The Wiki is meant to be family friendly, and using the "f-word" is especially discouraged. Second, the reason there was a gray box was because you put a space at the beginning of every paragraph, which you can't do on Wikis. Also - please don't place comments on the pages but instead place them in the page's talk page. Any more questions? Say so here. Lists I swear when I woke up I had a feeling that you would have edited the New Super Mario Bros. Wii stage list. LOL. Anyway, keep up the great work. Haha! Yeah I know. I'm starting to realize that people, myself included, forget to update those things so it's probably best to just act like it already happened because it eventually will. But, hey, thanks for updating it! Reply I'll see what I can do. My head almost exploded when reading it so it may be a while. Sorry for the late reply, I didn't have access to the internet during the weekend. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Civility Hi I am Slipknot Darkrai from pokemon.wikia.com. User:Slipknot Darkrai 7:49, 16 May 2010 (UTC) Galaxy 2 table Sure thing. When I finish the game I'll be sure to make a list that looks really good. I'm also planning to someday change the first Galaxy's star list because it's been driving me crazy for some reason. I'm not going to do it at this moment because I don't want any of the star names to be spoiled (I've been going on a media blackout for the past month. I don't know why I even looked at the Prima website... really regret that). After i get around 100+ stars then the spoilers don't really bother me, so I'll probably be able to do it within the week. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 02:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: I see you've already started a pretty good template. It's very good! I'll add some more stuff later. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 02:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, there What was all that about? Yeah, I get your frustration, but that kind of attitude is unacceptable. Even if it is just a summary for your edit. FYI, Super Mario Galaxy 2 was also already released in Japan, so you're argument is pretty much null and void. - BattleFranky202 05:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, calm down. Yes, it's still an upcoming game in Europe and Australia, but the fact of the matter is the game HAS been released. It might not be in your part of the world yet, but it is out and obtainable. I never meant to imply that America and Japan are the only countries that matter. - BattleFranky202 16:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Man, where did this come from? You're totally getting out of hand. This is like, what, the third time you've done this? To be frank I have to agree with BatlleFranky on this, (who else agrees with me? Wikipedia apparently). The game's development cycle has ended and it has been released. If the game was released in Europe first, then it would be removed on the day it was released there. If you were to just ask calmly why the tag had been removed, then this wouldn't be an issue. But then there's this little gem: "America is not the only stupid gay crap of a country you know". These types of statements are NOT tolerated on the Wiki. I'm tired of these little tempter tantrums that you're having. What BattleFranky did was not wrong. It's been released in North America and thus the tag was removed. Get over it. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 18:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :The fact remains: The game IS released. This is the rule of Wikipedia and nearly every Wikia, that when something is released, regardless of where it is released first, the tag should be removed. We're not being biased or nationalistic. I seriously don't see why you're so keen on changing this rule. If we were region specific then we would remove the tag ONLY when a game was released in North America, but that's not the case. The tag should be removed the day the game is released regardless of the country or the region. In the beginning paragraph you are free to state that the game has yet to be released in Europe, but saying that something is unreleased when in fact it is released in parts of the world is misleading. And NO we will not create a category for "Unreleased in North America", "Unreleased in Europe" and so on. :When in doubt... use Wikipedia's rules. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 21:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Kirby 3D Was Kirby 3D actually announced? --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 23:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Oh, and PLEASE realize that this is a Wiki. I've seen you post SO MANY TIMES "I'm tired of this site not being up to date" and "shut this site down" and so forth. That's the great thing about Wikis: If you find a mistake, you can fix it. Don't expect the admins to be the only ones doing this (there are over six thousand pages... do you really expect me to go to every article on a regular basis?). Did you know that there are only 10 people who run Wikipedia and they hardly EVER actually edit the site? The users edit it. And I'm sure their site, with the millions of articles and thousands of users, are filled with many more mistakes than this one. We're doing our best to make this a good site, and I've said this before but IT'LL TAKE TIME! So please be patient and fix the mistakes you find. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 00:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The Mario Sports template was out of date because the actual template wasn't being used anymore, we just forgot to delete it. The template we use for Mario sports games is (I don't think we have one for Mario Kart yet...I'll probably just add Mario Kart to the Mario Sports template). The Yoshi's Island thing is unfortunate, especially since it's one of my favorite games, but it's nothing to get angry over. You'll find mistakes on a Wiki that ANYONE can edit, so that's why we appreciate people who alter the mistakes they find. A lot of the mistakes were things that happened prior to the merger. Since there are six thousand pages there are several pages I don't frequent because, well, I just don't know they exist. I'm making a plan to do through every article pretty soon, and while it will take a long time I'm hoping that some of the mistakes on the site will be corrected. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 03:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Mario Party pages Please stop removing "media=" and other parts of the infoboxes, it leaves blank rows in the template. Ville10 21:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Again, please leave the full infobox intact. When you delete portions of it it leaves small boxes on the template. If there's no content under "followed=" or "media=", it doesn't matter. Please just leave it the way it is. -- 23:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright I see. I'm sorry for all that. I'll check with Wikia and see if they can fix this. -- 15:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I sent them a message. Don't worry about the blank boxes. However annoying they may be, it's not your fault and it's not really a big deal anyway. -- 16:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The nice folks over at the community page fixed what was wrong with the template, so the thin blue boxes shouldn't appear now. Sorry for all the confusion. -- 00:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Donkey Kong Land III (42 Levels) and Donkey Kong GB (100 Levels) are different After reading your post to Bentendo, seems like translation errors, Donkey Kong Land III (42 Levels) and Donkey Kong GB (100 Levels) are different, but there was a Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong released in Japan only. These are basically two games under three names that are all made to work with the Game Boy Color. A little web research shows this at Wikipedia, Gamespot, and Nintendo sites. The names do start the same, so it's easy to think they are the same. I tend to make that type of mistake myself Bcw142 12:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it absolutely needs its own article. There's no question about it. Before I explain why, I should say that Link's Awakening DX should also have its own article. I thought it did (now that I know it doesn't, I'll correct it). Yoshi's Topsy Turvy and Yoshi's Universal Gravitation don't have separate articles because it is literally the same game but with different regional names. Now, here's why the games in question should have separate articles: *Major game sites such as GameFAQs and GameSpot have separate articles for the games. *Several remakes and ports of Nintendo games have their own articles on the Nintendo Wiki. Games such as the e-Reader titles change absolutely nothing about the original name yet have their own article (and deservedly so). There were a few Game Boy Color remakes of Game Boy games that changed very little from the original including R-Type DX, Tetris DX and Link's Awakening DX that all have their own pages. *The first iteration of the game was never released in Japan. It's interesting because Nintendo enhanced the graphics of the game and released it as a new title three years after the original. *Now, I'm just going to throw out that GameFAQs also claims that the port/remake was created by a different staff in Japan (while the original, as I'm sure you know, was created in England by Rare). While I could actually see this happening, I'm skeptical because I don't usually trust GameFAQs credits. I also want you to know that I understand where you're coming from. I was reluctant at first because of the extremely MINOR differences in the two games, but you have to remember that we are not Wikipedia. We are a Wiki dedicated to creating an article on every Nintendo product ever released. We have separate articles for the New Play Control! games, the Game Boy Advances NES Classic Series games and the e-Reader titles, so there's no reason why we shouldn't have an article for a game that actually changes more than those titles. -- 15:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well that makes sense--TheUltimateKoopa 01:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) "Donkey Kong GB" OK, on the Japan only Donkey Kong GB I would have agreed, but Bentendo decided everything gets an article, so that's how it is. The real problem here is that "Donkey Kong GB" could refer to a number of Donkey Kong GB and GBC games. Bcw142 12:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Donkey Kong GB isn't actually the name of the Game Boy Donkey Kong game. It's just called Donkey Kong, and the "(Game Boy)" is put there to differentiate it from the arcade/NES games. It's funny, because Donkey Kong Land is actually known as Super Donkey Kong GB in Japan. Personally I think we should make "Donkey Kong GB" a disambiguation page that lists Donkey Kong (Game Boy) and Donkey Kong Land. -- 16:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) My comment on RareWiki I left you a comment on RareWiki in case you didn't notice saying about how you found the site. Slipknot Darkrai 22:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :I Didn't know that IP was you so sorry and to be honest I helped out this wiki pretty well if you look at it. Sorry O_o. Slipknot Darkrai 20:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) 3DS image I understand that you think we should be up to date, and that that's why you removed the image. The reason I undid your edit was because you instead wrote "Protoypes suck! POST AN ACTUAL 3DS!". If you honestly think that is better than a picture of the almost identical prototype, well that's just sad. I didn't have time to replace it, so I undid the edit. If you want an image to be replaced, simply do it yourself. It's just as difficult for me as it is for you. - Ville10 21:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I can only speak for myself, but I wasn't even aware of the fact that the design was changed. It wasn't until you said so I realized, but then I didn't have time to change it. We are a small community here. If you want anything done, it's best to do it yourself. Others may not have time, or simply don't know. - Ville10 10:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I was unaware of the fact that the design was changed. And from what I can see, they only really changed the color of the analog stick, something which is easy to overlook. If you knew it since then, I still don't see why you didn't do anything about it yourself. We're a community, everyone should contribute the way they can. - Ville10 09:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) TUK What is the WYSIWYG editor? Or what does it stand for? Slipknot Darkrai 21:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh OK.. then and guess what, I am aiming for a VSTF or a Gaming Staff. I also am the owner of RareWiki as you possibly would know. Slipknot Darkrai 22:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry I didn't reply to your question, I haven't been active for the past couple of months. Anyway, no, I'm not Bentendo222. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sysop forum :Do you want to vote for me on my forum requesting for sysop powers. It ends on February 13, 2011 (my birthday). Do you want to vote on it and share out your thoughts? Thanks Nintendo Wiki: Requests for adminship :Can you vote for me there plz? Thanks... Being up to date You have been told several times that not everything can be up to date simply because there aren't very many users on the site. The reason E3 2010 was redirected to E3 was because there was no article for it. Now that you've taken away the redirect it's a blank page, which really doesn't solve anything. It's appreciated that you added the right date for Zelda, but please don't add snarky comments such as "GET THE HECK UP TO DATE!" when you do so. Finally, I was looking at your edit history and found another whopper: "Who is the fucking prick who put "Australian only"? You see, that right there can get you banned. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 22:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :The reason "Australia only" was put there was probably because Nintendo, instead of Capcom, distributed it in Australia. The whole point of the article was to list games PUBLISHED (note: not just developed) by Nintendo. Seeing SSFIV on the list would probably confuse a lot of people who didn't realize that Nintendo was actually given the rights to the game in the region. I removed it though simply because there are conflicting reports on whether or not Nintendo published or simply manufactured the product. I believe that they did publish it, but some sites are reporting that that isn't the case. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 15:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:DKC2 & DKL2 Templates }}